Isso seria um adeus?
by Namiroronoa
Summary: Essa é uma visão de pensamento sobre o ocorrido em Sabody... o que sera que Nami e Zoro pensaram logo que foram separados de seus companheiros... porque a aflição dela e a angustia dele... isso ninguém sabe.


Tudo que tenho no computador eu ando compartilhando com vocês, sintam-se especiais, isso é uma visão de pensamento da Nami que tinha escrito quando li isso no manga, em Sabody!!

Normalmente eu uso a escrita para colocar emoções para fora, então resolvi publicar aqui! É obvio que não vai ser como as minhas outras fics imensas.. mas está valendo!  
Essa é a visão de Nami sobre os fatos e a do Zoro em breve postarei aqui!

Obrigada pessoal!  
Deixem seus reviews.

* * *

_**Isso seria um adeus?**_

Aquilo foi um choque para os meus olhos, todos estavam em perigo e mais uma vez eu parecia não poder fazer nada, eu estava ali o vendo sofrer, atirado ao chão sangrando e o inimigo pronto para matá-lo, eu simplesmente não podia fazer nada... Minha mente girava, meu coração chegou a tal pulsação que parecia rasgar meu peito, um som agudo fazia meus ouvidos doerem, eu coloquei a mão contra a boca para não gritar, para não fazer alguma besteira que pudesse deixá-lo com um pensamento de culpa, pois eu sei que ele é muito orgulhoso e nunca aceitaria que o tentasse defender... Aquilo era sufocante, quando Kizaru pôs em posição de ataque, o meu corpo não agüentou, tremia....tremia mais do que se eu estivesse num esquife de gelo, mais do que qualquer coisa, Zoro ergueu o rosto de leve, eu vi o vazio em seus olhos, eles me passaram uma sensação de dor, sofrimento e incapacidade, ele nunca havia me mostrado olhos tão tristes... eu pensei que seria o fim, fechei os olhos pedindo por um milagre...e isso aconteceu... ele foi salvo pelo imediato de Gold. D. Roger... foi então que minhas pernas se arremessaram ao chão e eu pude respirar.

Um grito enlouquecedor preencheu o lugar, Luffy pedia para que nós fugíssemos, pois dessa vez não tinha escapatória, o inimigo nos tinha dominado, não havia o que fazer, somente fugir e zelar para que sobrevivêssemos, todos saíram correndo, Usopp havia erguido Zoro, e assim corremos o maximo possível. Foi quando apareceu o verdadeiro Shichibukai, ele era imenso e parou diante da pessoa que mais precisava fugir e se salvar, Zoro estava encurralado, ele não tinha mais forças, eu o via de longe, muitas explosões a volta, todos desesperado... quando percebi aquele maldito havia erguido a mão para o meu espadachim, e num leve toque ele havia desaparecido, eu fiquei chocada, as lagrimas não paravam de correr dos meus olhos, eu fiquei petrificada, não havia mais o que eu fazer e também não havia mais motivos, e assim o inimigo continuava atacar sucessivamente, eu fui vendo todos os meus companheiros desaparecer, quando Kuma se aproximou de mim eu me virei para Luffy, e num grito de suplica eu o chamei, eu tinha um enorme desejo de viver... pois eu queria descobrir algum meio de trazer Zoro de volta e os demais... mas não conseguimos, quando o capitão se aproximou eu já tinha sido atacada.... Não me lembro bem do que aconteceu após isso, mas quando me dei conta meu corpo não parecia mais tão dolorido, eu estava num lugar quente, onde uma leve brisa me acariciava... finalmente a minha consciência havia voltado, abri os olhos furtivamente... estava numa cama muito fofa, aprecia de algodão, o lugar era uma casa simples... muito simples... era bem agradável e nisso foi surpreendida por um senhor de idade, ele tinha uma grande barba, parecia um mago, naturalmente fiquei assustada e corri em defesa sentando-me no chão... é quando eu realmente noto o lugar em que estou, os tons da parede era de um verde claro... na verdade havia muito verde na casa desse senhor e naturalmente, ou sem explicação a imagem de Zoro se construiu em minha mente... aquilo havia me deixado muito triste, magoada, me sentia muito sozinha... é claro que também lembrei dos outros... mas ele dominava muito mais meus sentimentos do que o restante... não sabia o porque disso tudo...afinal sempre fomos..._amigos_... em consolo abracei as minhas pernas escondendo o meu rosto... desesperadamente fui em direção a rua, um vento forte embalava o clima... foi quando notei que havia algo errado... essa ilha não pertencia aos mares e sim aos céus... fiquei abismada e o gentil senhor mais uma vez me acolheu em sua casa... eu não agüentava mais essa distancia... eu queria ver logo meus amigos... Zoro.


End file.
